


Die Böse Meerjungfrau

by rainshatter



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically everyone in canon, Depends, First story, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe mpreg, Mermaid! Eren, PRINCE!LEVI, ereri, everyone is gay basically, mermaid au, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainshatter/pseuds/rainshatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was young, and he was curious. He didn't like not knowing about the surface, staying sheltered as the prince of Unterwasserwelt, unlike his fellow mermen. He was not free, not like prince Levi of Maria and Rose. Levi sailed the seas almost as free as a bird. Almost being the key word. After a bad storm Eren and Levi meet. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Meerjungfrau

Eren's POV

"Eren! Eren, get your ass back here!" Jean's neighs reached my ears.

"Catch me douchebag!" I said as I swam circles around him. I continued taunt him until he snapped, and started chasing me. He dove after me, his teeth bared. I laughed and took off down the hall.

"You idiot!" he all, but growled. I sped up as I turned the corner, whipping my fins. He tackled me from behind, ripping my dress skirt. He started throwing punches, his fist moving wildly. I dodge left and right from underneath him. I thrust my knee into his stomach, and swing my elbow around into his jaw. Having caught him off guard I flip us over, and start the offensive. His hips moved violently, forcing me to steady myself on his chest. I grit my teeth as I reared my fist back. I launch in towards him before we get interrupted.

"Jean? Eren! Stop making out! We have a dinner to get you ready for!" Marco's exclamation broke us apart.

"As if I'd kiss that bastard!" Jean and I both uttered, our cheeks red. Marco only chuckled and shook his head. "I'm glad we're on the same page douche-face." he, Jean, spat at me.

"Either way, I wouldn't want to get arrested for beastality." I snarled at Jean. His eyes narrowed and he turned around haughtily.

"You're lucky that you're royalty." he mumbled as he straightened his uniform and tossed back his ugly head. Marco sighed as he took in my disheveled appearance. My skirt was torn and I had a bruise bloomed on my cheek. I shrugged my shoulders, and rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's his fault." I pointed at Jean, my bottom lip poked out. Jean looked appalled at my accusation, his jaw dropped. I had a smug look, knowing that despite their relationship status, Marco's motherly nature would win out. He turned away from me to scold Jean and I stuck my tongue out at him. "I wonder what Mikasa would do in this situation?" I asked coyly. Jean's face drained of color completely.

"Let's not bring Mikasa into this, and just move pass it. Understood?" I nodded my head as Marco led me to my bathing chamber. "We have to get you ready within an hour. Your outfit has already been set out and I'll allow you to choose your hair piece." He locked the door behind him as he helped me removed my gown and underskirt. He laid them into a hamper, before turning back to me and setting out the bath remedies. Milk to soften my skin, honey to add fragrance, rose petals, and other things. He lathered my hair, gently washing it. I sighed and leaned into his touch, he smiled.

"Eren, you do understand why this ball is so important right?" his voice became solemn, his stroking coming to a stop. I turned around and tilted my head.

"Ummm... no? Why is it such a big deal?" Marco placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Eren you're getting married. " my jaw dropped and color evaded my skin. "Your father is choosing a suitor best suited for the kingdom."

"Why am I just now being informed of this? Why must I be the one married off? What about Mikasa? Does Armin know? Will I have to leave?" questions tumbled out of my mouth lightning fast. He only smiled sadly before pivoting my body around, and rinsing my hair.

"Mikasa is a much better asset to the kingdom, sadly you were destined to be married off at birth. Why do you think you raised in such a feminine way? That's why your body remained slender and hairless? You were rarely the leading dance partner." Marco relayed things that Eren had never paid attention to. They'd been in his life for so long, since birth in fact. "This is what Carla wanted. She knew that you wouldn't as strong as the other males, so she arranged to be a pseudo-princess. Your condition only helped strengthen this idea."

"My condition? What do you mean?" I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"You bleed once every month for five days average. So does your sister, who refers to it as a 'period'. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Umm...no...?"

"Eren, you have the ability to produce children. As in you can get pregnant." Marco rushed the last bit as he scrubbed my back and shoulders. My face lit up with blush, and I stuttered my response.

"I can have ba-babies?!" Marco laughed at me before nodding his head. "I'm going to have someone I don't even know's children!"

"Well yes, but don't stress it too much, you might come to like your suitor." he started rinsing my body and preparing me to get out. My face was ablaze and my eyes were wide.

"Tonight is the night I have to meet him? Why so sudden?"

"The sooner the better Eren," Marco pulled me out of the water, dabbing my body dry with a soft, red towel. "We'll start with your undergarments and then I'll help you with the rest." I nodded my head in affirmative. He left me as I was putting on the small, mesh skirt. I entered my chambers and on the bed sat a white, loose gown. After putting it on, Marco came in and took over. He combed out my brown hair, and added a small amount rogue to my lips. He covered my eyes with a glittery powder. Next he placed a string of pearls on top of my head, with it my mother's hear pin covered in ocean coloured jewels.

"Finished." Marco turned me towards the mirror.

"Wow." I looked like an entirely new person.

"Boys and men alike will be falling at your feet tonight," Marco smiled like a mother. I blush and pout a bit.

"You're exaggerating! I look so feminine."

"That's something I can't de—"

"Time to go pretty boy," a neigh came through the door. I stood up and shuffled to the door. "About time you came outta that cave." Jean remarked. I elbowed him in the stomach and haughtily made my way passed.

"Good luck!" Marco encouraged. "I'll be on kitchen duty if you need me!" I grinned and waved goodbye.

"Break a leg," Jean smirked. I flipped him off, before heading toward the main hall. A group of guards awaited me there, and immediately we headed towards the ball room.


	2. Le Prince

Past Moment

"What the hell are you talking about, shitty glasses?" I was leaning against the door of my makeshift office. Hanji's eyes held a certain glint to them, almost ravenous. Somehow they had convinced to get up at four o'-fucking-clock to discuss some ingenious plan.

"Mermaid hunting! Won't it be fun? You, me, Erwin, Petra, and Olou, and Mike, and Eld, and Gunt—" 

"This is why you want me in the middle of the ocean, to waste my time looking for impossible to find legends."

 

"C'mon don't be such a pessimist! Of course mermaids are find-able!" I simply blinked at the insane brunet.

"No. We're, no, I'm staying home, " I walked away from the lunatic, content with slamming the door on them.

"Leviiiiiiiiiii please don't make us stay! Don't you want some time away from your father?" I paused at her last words. I weight my options; remain in the Mediterranean surrounded by idiots, or stay with said idiots and my father. I swiveled on the balls of my feet and held them with my eyes.

"Fine, I'll give you six months, understood?"

"Gotcha!"

Present Moment 

I closed my eyes and leaned back into my chair. Of course my father would do this, what else would I expect from such a piece of shit. In my hands sat a letter, written by the royal scribe, informing me of an impending marriage of convenience. 

"Levi," a knock pulled me out of my reverie.

"Yeah Erwin," the giant blond walked into the room his eyebrows furrowed. "There's been a storm warning issued by Mike, we have about four hours," he crossed his arms over his chest and leveled his eyes on the piece of paper. "What might that be?"

"An invitation to my newly ordered wedding," I muttered to him, standing and brushing off my pants legs. "Why don't you take a look yourself."

"A marriage? To who?" his eyes raced across the parchment.

"Some blonde princess, didn't bother to remember her name," he snorted and shook his head. 

"I thought he'd give a little more time with that."

"Well, now you stand corrected Commander Eyebrows." 

"I'll inform the crew, you talk to Hanji about the hunt," he left the room his shoulders back, his face straight, sighing I followed, rolling my eyes. Making my way down the dank hall, I rounded up to their room. 

Bang bang. "Oi shitty glasses, open up," not even seconds later the door is thrown open, and Hanji is wrapped around me like a gorilla. I stagger a bit before shoving her to the ground my foot on her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Leeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiii! You came to visit me! Not the other way around!" She sprung up and dragged me into her room. Like usual it was like a fucking tornado came through.

"Tch," I rolled my eyes, what a dumbass. "I came here to talk to you about something. Something important." I sat on her bed inwardly cringing at the mess.

"What's up buttercup?"

"We're cutting the expedition short." 

"...Why," her entire demeanor changed. Her eyes darken and her fist clenched.

"A marriage. Between me and some Se Leva princess. Probably some blonde bimbo who's been brainwashed. I don't really care to know her name," I flipped my bangs and awaited her reaction.

"This is unacceptable! I refuse to return to our home kingdom without a mermaid! We are bound to find one in such gorgeous waters, right? I won't let you go home until I have on one this ship, do you understand?" they were huffing and puffing, chest rising rapidly. I smirked darkly. She had fallen right into my hands. 

"Perfect."

"I'm sorry what...?" they pushed their glasses up, head tilted in confusion.

"This is exactly what I wanted, you played the perfect part, glasses."

"OOOOOHHHHHHH! I see it now! You're going to use me as an excuse to not go home," nodding their head in understanding, they flipped their hair. "We're going to have to wait out the storm though!"

"Why is that?" Immediately her entire facade switched.

"Mermaids often dance just beneath the water, so the storm will cause the waves to meet new heights which will better our opportunity!" Hanji had begun to drool over the idea of a mermaid, she looked like a dog with its tongue out. I tsked at them, I honestly wasn't surprised.

"Oi, cut that out you pig." 

"Leviiii don't be so meeeeannn!"

"I'm going up deck, join me when you become semi human again shitty glasses." I marched away and straightened my cravat. Once I reached the deck the salty smell of the ocean gently wafted into my nose, calming me. The wind had been blowing harshly, cutting across my thick green cloak, and whipping my face. 

"Oi, how's she holding up?" I ask Petra her face reddened before responding with ok. I nodded forcing myself across the floor to reach Erwin. He had been conversing with a small group, until he looked up and ended the conversation.

"Eyebrows," my voice was just a whisper in the wind so I tried again. "Tch, eyebrows!" he whirled around to face me, in front of him Mike whose bangs covered his eyes. "We're not making departure today." His eyebrows raised in question. 

"Why is that?" 

"Shitty glasses."

"So you're waiting because that's what Hanji wants?" Goddamn his smug grin.

"I might have agreed for my own on reasons that shall not be revealed," Erwin gave a shit-eating grin, and Petra began to laugh. It was contagious and soon the whole crew was in tears. "Alright, now back to work dumb asses! Just as Mike said, there's a storm on its way, so we need to be prepared," I marched toward the stern and inspected the map. We would have to change routes, the storm being only a few hours away. "Fuck," I whispered underneath my breath, and running a hand through my hair. We're going to have to work for our money today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a beta. Looove constructive criticism! Comments make me smile :)  
> Whatcha think of the new developments? Trying to subtly include information


	3. Der Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated, sorry. A little ooc.

Holy hell. In front of me there was a grand room filled to the brim with people. Automatically the people became quiet; they were all watching me. My face lit up as I was directed down the stairs, the man at my side guiding me.

"I now graciously present our beloved prince: Eren Jaeger. His beauty is truly astounding is it not?" The announcer held my hand before sweeping the other out to the crowd. I clumsily curtsied to them.

"Thank you all for attending," I smiled. The crowd went crazy; whispers of 'how cute' reached my ears. I swam onto the dance floor, only to be swept away by some prince. He whisked me away; the crowd making room for us. I could barely keep up, and my dress skirt was flying around me as we spun and dipped.

"What's your name beautiful?" The man's suave voice rolled over me. Blushing I stuttered my name out.

"Of course! You are the fair maiden in which this ball is dedicated," his brown eyes sparkled with something I couldn't quite put my hands on. Did he just call me a maiden? My eyebrows furrowed and I could feel anger rise within me.

"I don't know if you need glasses or not but you need to reevaluate my appearance. I am clearly a male mer," I indignantly huffed.

"My apologies I didn't think that breeders were so.... ill tempered." The man flipped his long blond hair. This condescending aura surrounded him, with his handsome smirk.

I shoved him away and backed up from the pig. "How dare you call me a breeder! You're in MY castle! Don't think that just because you are a physically stronger male that you have an advantage or position over me!" My outburst left me breathing heavily; everyone in the room was watching.

Slap!

All I could feel was a stinging in my cheek. He hit me. He hit me. He hit me. He hit me. Tears gathered in the corner of my eye. He hit me. A gasp went through the room.

"Know your place, whore! A true woman of your position would know when to hold their unholy tongue. Especially in the presence of her subjects," brown eyes became slits as he hissed at me.

"Back away from the prince at once!"

Gentle hands pulled me away from the scene; Marco wiped away my tears and helped calm me down.

"Eren will not be attending the ball any longer. We apologize for his absence but he needs a well deserved break," Grisha voice boomed and echoed in the large space.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, just a bit shaken," I gathered myself as he led me away from the ballroom.

"How dare that no good, ugly, scoundrel lay a hand on you! What a barbaric act! What shame he just brought onto his family's name!" Marco ranted as we entered the kitchen, Jean watching in confusion. Sasha and Connie were arguing over bread choices and Ymir was flirting with Krista.

"What happened?" Connie's voice rose over the quiet commotion.

"Did you get your ass beat already," the horse grinned cockily. Marco quickly shot him a look. His mouth shut immediately.

"Some bumbling nobleman hit me! In front of everyone," his freckled face was flushed with anger. Krista gasped and gripped Ymir's hand a bit tighter. 

"Marco, there's no need to be so ridiculously dramatic!" I shrugged off his hands angrily. I didn't need him babying me again. I was strong! My group of friends tried to comfort me, although I asked for some space. 

"Where's Mikasa? How come she didn't chase after you?"

"She has a reputation to uphold, plus father wouldn't let her." 

"That's a shame, you would probably want her comfort more than ours," Krista tried and failed to make me feel better. 

"I'd probably be best on my own for a bit guys," I smiled gently at them before leaving the kitchen and traveling into the long h*alls of the palace. My mood lightened a bit, free of the pitying and worried gazes of my closest friends. I let a giant inhale filled my lungs with air as I swam as fast as I wanted. My eyes were closed as I basked in the soft silence. Any thoughts of the previous events left my mind. 

"Oh, what a lovely surprise! A pretty little minnow has wandered into the trap of a sharp toothed predator," a horrifically familiar voice reached my ears. My eyes snapped open and the hairs at the back of my neck stood on ends. A soft, almost satin, touch trailed from my shoulder to my waist broke me out of my terrified trance. 

"Get away from me!" I threw myself away from him, swimming quickly. The fingers that just barely touched my skin before grasped my arm in an iron grip yanking me back towards him. 

WARNING!! Things do get a little noncon from here, totally skip-able!

I threw my fist back, and made contact with his nose. I heard a satisfying crunch and low animal-like growl. He snatched me by my short brown and ripped my body backwards. He swung me against an ornamented wall, smashing my face into it. 

"Listen now you whore, no one can hear you in this place! No one can save you!" a maniacal laugh escaped his lips. His fingers roughly tore at my delicate clothing; the garments being flung everywhere. He grazed his hands over my chest, roughly tugging at my skin. I flailed in his arm, swinging my tail into him over and over, hoping he would let me go. 

"Don't touch me you filthy bastard! Get your hands off of me!" my pleas remained unanswered. I resorted to screams. I opened my mouth and let out a piercing screech. He roared in response and smashed my face into the wall.

"It'd be best it you kept your pretty mouth shut, before I give you something to keep it busy," he snarled into my ear. No, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening to me. I'm so weak. If I had been stronger this wouldn't have happened. It's my fault. I brought this on myself. Blood trickled down my forehead and tears welled in my eyes. I brought this on myself. He was talking to me but the words were muddled in my ears. 

I blacked out.

WARNING !! IT'S OVER EVERYBODY AMEN. WRITING THIS MADE ME UNCOMFORTABLE. SORRY. It's been awhile ik. Sorry, I've been procrastinating this whole time.


	4. La Tempête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> Guys there is some bad language. That's it lol.

Shit.   
The storm had hit my ship head on. Mère Amour was nothing but a rat being tossed through the waves. I had asked Erwin to man the wheel, while Hanji was calculating the steepness of the waves*. If we don't a find motherfucking mermaid today, I'm going to feed Hanji to the deep sea sharks. Wind was smashing against me, whipping my hair back. 

"Captain! We need to move fast," Hanji's hurriedly said. "This is our big chance! It's now or never." 

"Let's do this shit, goggles," my dry response gave confirmation. We move toward the side of the boat her with a net and me with a sword for protection. We were both silent, and the sea's salty melody was the only music. My eyes watched the ocean carefully; they combed the waves slowly. Nothing seemed particularly extraordinary. With rain pelting our faces we sat there. Patiently waiting for the right opportunity. Time crawled by and the storm lessened by a single degree. 

It seemed like hours later and a flash of color popped against the white foam. It was a greenish blue blur, a flash of brightness. 

"Did you see that?" 

"Over towards the right, yeah," I replied to them, my voice low. The flashes kept appearing. Just a faint glimpse here and there. Why the fuck  won't you stay still.

Then, like rising angel, a body floated between the waves. It was a male. Tan skin, and a long, sleek tail was attached to the slightly muscled chest. The tail was a bright turquoise and glistened like diamond in the cloudy sky. The boy was beautiful. He had long, thick eyelashes, and plump lips. 

"I can see it," Hanji practically panted. 

"What's the next step?"

"Toss the net, shorty!" 

"Well, shit." I threw the net toward the boy; the wind aided us, and guided the object forward. 

The mermaid flinched violently in the net and began to writhe. Hanji and I pulled the captured beauty towards us, fighting against the heavy waters. Yanking the lithe body onto the ship, our goal had been accomplished. 

"We did it, Levi! Can you believe it? A real live merman," wet and shivery, she still gushed. A scowled was sketched into my face. I was filthy. 

"Whoopty fucking doo. Get him in tub and under deck," Levi's voice left no room for argument. "Everyone else, return to your normal station. Our next mission is to survive the storm. Mike, how much longer do you think it'll last?"

The blond giant looked up from his weird ass weather supplies. "A few more hours at least."

"We've dealt with worse before; we can handle this, understood?"

"Whatever you say, Levi," they chorused. 

I nodded in approval before jogging back down. Curiosity bloomed in me, this undeniable urge to closer see this creature. I made my way to Hanji's 'mermaid room'. There in the center of the room was a tall, wide tank. Inside of it is bluish water and an ethereal siren. The mermaid was surrounded by tendrils of wispy red. Mahogany hair moved freely above the beau's face. Now that I was closer, I noticed more about him. He had a strong nose, and an almost invisible bruised eye. His cheekbones were shadowed by long lashes. Above his eyes were strong brows. The boy was tense; a small frown decorated his features. 

"Fascinating, isn't it. How something so... mystical exists, right beneath the surface," they had this crazy gleam in their eyes. They were full of excitement. 

"Is it hurt?"

"It's a male, Levi. And yeah. There's bruising all over his body; a large number of them are around his hips and throat."

Circling the tank, I appraised the damages. There was even a small slit in his upper lip. "What the hell have you been up to," I whispered to it— no him. 

"I plan on letting him soak for a few mi-minutes," her speech was interrupted by an especially strong rattle. "Then I'll bandage his wounds."

"I don't care what you do, just make sure he's healthy."

"Forever cold to me, you are," Hanji dramatically grasped her chest. I rolled my eyes. I'm surrounded by idiots. 

"Now, shoo shoo," she gestured towards the door. "I need absolute concentration at the moment!"

"Tch," I said. I left the room and walked into my study. I slumped at my desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment. I grappled a pen and made the opening to my letter. 

Dear Uncle Kenny,

That was as far as I'd gotten. Well, fuck. I decided to go straight to the point, no bullshit. 

We caught a mermaid. It was injured but otherwise it's fine. We're going to immediately start the journey home. The trip will take at least three months, depends on Mother Nature. I'll see you soon. And yes, I did read the betrothal letter. 

Sincerely ,  
The Prince Levi Ackerman

I allowed the ink to dry, and then put the message in an envelope. Releasing a sigh, I re-straighten my desk. Clunk. Clunk. A knock sounded against the wood of my door. 

"Come in."

"How is it?" Erwin queries me. 

"How is what," I raised a brow. 

"The mermaid, obviously." 

"It's fine. Just a few injuries. Nothing drastic," I drawled out the answer at him. 

"When are you going to tell Kenny?"

"I shouldn't tell that bastard anything," I loathed that man. "I send the letter at our next supply stop." 

"So, in three weeks," eyebrows deadpanned. 

"Exactly," I smirked. 

"If you say so, Le—"

"LEVI! Our beau is waking!" Hanji barged into the room, panting wildly. I jump up and follow her into the 'mermaid room'. Erwin trailed behind us.  Sure enough, the mermaid, placed in a tub instead of a tank, was slowly coming to. His eyelids fluttered, before finally opening. Revealed to us were two shining orbs. One a metallic gold, and the other a brilliant ocean shade. Our eyes locked. All was silent. That is, until he released an ear bleeding screech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, dear readers. It's been a while. But that's all my fault lovelies, I'm a neglectful piece of shit. ;-;   
> What do you think? Too OOC? Maybe I should redo it? Gimme feedback please :3.
> 
> THAT EMOTICON MADE ME GAY.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta. Also I looove constructive criticism! Comments and kudos make me smile :)


End file.
